Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a frozen confection or frozen beverage device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a device for forming a frozen confection that allows for simultaneous consumption of the frozen confection and a user-controlled quantity of fluid, such as alcohol.
Description of Related Art
People desire cool refreshments, especially during the hot summer months. Frozen confections, such as ice pops and Popsicles®, are well-known and popular summertime refreshments for people of all ages. A great variety of frozen confection products, having different colors, flavors, textures, fat content, and caloric content, are widely available. In addition to frozen confections, frozen cocktails are well-known and popular summertime refreshments enjoyed by adults. Frozen cocktails are popular in part because they are cold and also because they are alcoholic.
Freezing alcoholic beverages is problematic due to the low freezing point of ethyl alcohol (the alcohol in alcoholic beverages), which is approximately −173° F. under ambient conditions. The freezing point of alcoholic beverages is between the freezing points of water (32° F.) and alcohol (−173° F.), and depends on the beverage's alcohol content. Therefore, it is difficult to freeze alcoholic beverages and confections having higher alcohol content. As such, completely frozen confections such as ice pops and Popsicles® generally do not contain alcohol.
Because of the low freezing point of alcohol, popular frozen cocktails such as margaritas, piña coladas, and daiquiris are far from completely frozen when served. Instead, “frozen” cocktails are served as a slush with ice crystals suspended in the liquid. If the frozen cocktail is not quickly consumed, the ice crystals melt causing the cocktail to have a less desirable texture and temperature.
In addition to frozen cocktails, it is known to mix alcohol with gelatin to produce food products commonly referred to as Jello® shots and pudding shots. For instance, one type of product mixes vodka, or other alcoholic beverage, with a prepared gelatin before the gelatin solidifies or hardens. The gelatin is then chilled and hardens with the alcoholic beverage contained therein. Although these alcoholic gelatin products provide an alternative to frozen cocktails, they too are not completely frozen and therefore not as refreshing as completely frozen refreshments.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art for a device that allows for simultaneous consumption of the frozen confection and an alcoholic beverage. The present disclosure addresses this particular need, as discussed in detail below.